


[Podfic] F = m(a)

by Hananobira



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 03:39:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2907965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hananobira/pseuds/Hananobira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for thingswithwings, for a sam carter/sam the whale kissing prompt. sort of. beta by aphelant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] F = m(a)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cantarina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantarina/gifts).
  * Inspired by [F = m(a)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4128) by [general_jinjur (jinjurly)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinjurly/pseuds/general_jinjur). 



Length: 00:10:52

Paraka: [MP3](http://hananobira.parakaproductions.com/ITPE/F%20=%20m\(a\)%20\(for%20cantarina\).mp3) or [M4B](http://hananobira.parakaproductions.com/ITPE/F%20=%20m\(a\)%20\(for%20cantarina\).m4b)  
Audiofic Archive: [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/f-ma)


End file.
